<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dankest Dungeon by PastaBucket</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22410205">Dankest Dungeon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastaBucket/pseuds/PastaBucket'>PastaBucket</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Darkest Dungeon (Video Game), GTFO (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Biological Contaminants, Creepypasta, Gen, Hallucinations, Weirdness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:53:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>312</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22410205</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastaBucket/pseuds/PastaBucket</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Little excerpts from a small expedition that is now currently exploring a flooded facility near Wuhan.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was a creepypasta that was originally posted on Enrive (dot org) but I figured I could make a proper story out of it. ...maybe. ...somehow.<br/>Since it's based on a true story, it's going to be an incredibly slow burn, spanning about a year of real time, if it ever gets anywhere.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fluid levels 78/80 and holding.</p><p>There's a sickness spreading through the camp. It's not just the flu, but something impossible. This morning when I woke up, I was able to peel away two new dead maggots that had burrowed out of my skin during the night. The blood in our mucus is gone, but it will certainly be back by the evening.<br/>
I guess that's why they chose us, and why the contact with the surface was been so gated off: They knew that we were going to die down here. They're sending down the certainly dead, to a certain death. That's why we're exploring a flooded biofacility without hazmat suits.</p><p>The "Bit" - the motion sensor we posted outside the thick main entrance door - has been quiet. No sign of Big Papa. ...yet.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't know why somebody left a kudos on this work. This work is going to suck. It is going to be the most boring thing you're ever read. Don't even read this. It's going to be a huge waste of time.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fluid levels: 79/80</p><p>They had the confidence to send us all in here, into this tomb of raw concrete and cagelights, with the glimmer of hope that if we'd somehow extract enough data for them, that we were done, and would be given a cure and be allowed to return to the surface. ...but this all hinges on the fluid level dropping, and it's done nothing but rise this past week. We had to turn the signal off on the Bit because it's probably just reacting to nothing but waves and floating debris at this point. We've placed an order for another one, just in case this one shorts out, but I have no confidence that there'll even be another expedition at this rate. We're just stuck here in the ante-chamber, which is only 1 Are big, sitting on supply crates playing cards in dim lighting. If the levels reach 80, there's a chance that they're just going to abort the entire project. I figure that entails switching the lighting and ventilation off, and leave us here.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>